Monsters Love Strawberries
by Lost Stars and Boulevards
Summary: How can this small human being love him, a monster that doesn't even know how to love? Stories about one detective and one little girl.
1. Strawberries

**Hello! I just got a little bored and didn't want to do any homework (I am very good at procrastinating XD) so I decided to write this. It's quite short but it's sweet. Just imagine a little girl meeting L and they get close. Oh and "Nani" means "What" in Japanese and "Onii-chan" means "Big brother". I don't know. I just wanted to see L get along with another cutie and then they form a bond. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Strawberries**

"L?" She looked up at him and tugged on his shirt. She knew that this case was taking a little longer than the others did, but she really wanted to tell him something.

"Nani?" He stopped examining the computer screen and met her soft gaze. A plate of cake topped with strawberries was on the desk and he plucked one out and popped it in his mouth.

"Can I call you Onii-chan?" She tilted her head cutely to one side and her eyes wandered to the strawberries.

The detective took a second to answer, chewing thoughtfully. Then, saying it with his mouth full, "Yes."

She smiled adorably and wrapped her little arms around his waist. When she pulled back , he gave her a strawberry and both stared at each other as they ate.

A moment of silence passed, then...

"Hey Onii-chan?"

He took a bite of cake and then turned to her.

"Nani?"

"Aishiteru."

* * *

**"Aishiteru"- Japanese for "I love you." 3**

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please review! Sayonara! (^_^)***


	2. Monster

**Halloo! As you can see, I turned the "L and little girl" stories into a chapter fic so...yeah! ** **I rewatched an episode of Deathnote and I came across a quote by L. I imagined something and I wanted to write about it. ;) Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

Monster

"There are...many types of monsters in this world: Monsters who will not show themselves and who cause trouble: Monsters who abduct children: Monsters who devour dreams: Monsters who suck blood, and...monsters who always tell lies. Lying monsters are a real problem because they are much more cunning than other monsters. They pose as humans even though they have no idea about the human heart. They eat even though they've never experienced hunger. They study even though they have no interest in academics. They seek friendship even though they do not know how to love. If I were to encounter such a monster, I would likely be eaten by it...

_because in truth, I am that monster."_

...

Those words echoed in her head. The word "monster" keeping her silent.

He wasn't a monster.

He was L.

He was her big brother.

...

She turned to look at him after everyone went to their separate rooms. He never stopped working, he only took short breaks to eat with her and go to the bathroom. Sleeping wasn't part of the schedule.

_But that doesn't make him a monster. _She thought. _He takes short naps and he doesn't lie. _

"Onii-chan?" She asked. He stopped looking at all the screens and made eye contact with her.

_See he's not a monster. He cares._

"Nani?" Her dark brown orbs stared into him as if she didn't want him to look away.

_Look, see. He's not a monster. He's not a monster. _She repeated that mantra in her head, trying to believe in it, but the way he said it so sincerely made her doubt.

_He's not a monster. _"You're not a monster." She said out loud.

He watched the orbs pool with tears. "You're not a monster." She said again.

He didn't know how to respond. He mentally kicked himself for saying those words in front of her.

"You're not a monster!" She surprised him by raising her voice and running up to him, wrapping her small arms around his waist.

"You're not a monster." Her tears were soaking into his shirt and muffled sniffles were heard.

"You're not a monster." She kept repeating the phrase for the both of them: To convince him and to reassure herself.

"You're not a monster."

They stayed in that position for a while. His arms never came around to hug her back, but she still clung onto him tightly. She believed that he was not someone who lies. She believed he was someone who knows how to love and she believed he was not any kind of monster. She believed he was human. A human with a heart. A human who knows how to love.

"You're not a monster."

**Thank you so much for reading! Sayonara! (^_^)**


	3. Food First

**Hellooooo! I hope you're enjoying this chapter fic! I think I always add a new Japanese word in every chapter so the word ****_"Sugoi" _****means "amazing"! I have so much fun while I'm writing this, so thank you for reading and giving me the encouragement to keep on writing. :) Anyways, here is the next chapter of****_ Monsters Love Strawberries_****.**

**Food First**

"Onii-chan, is this for just the two of us?!" A high pitched voice exclaimed.

She stood on tiptoes to get a full view of the table lined with sweets. Her bright eyes taking everything in, while her smile grew every time they laid on a new platter full of sugary treats.

L turned to look at her and nodded. "Yeah, Light-kun and the others wanted to eat after they investigate something."

She leaped onto the chair across from him. "Sugoi!" Both their hands reached for a strawberry dipped in chocolate and L snatched it up, his lips closing around it faster than she could blink.

Her face immediately changed from pure joy to something similar to a sad puppy. "Aw."

He looked at her for a moment and took another chocolate covered strawberry. "Sorry." His hand reached across the table and he gave the strawberry to her.

She gave a big grin. "Aishteru, Onii-chan." And took a bite, staining her lips with chocolate in the process.

His mouth formed into a small smile and he took a bite out of a sugar cookie.

"Onii-chan, don't you have to investigate that something with them?" She asked after she finished the strawberry. Her little mouth couldn't really fit big things in them and the strawberry was about the size of her fist, so she had to eat it slowly.

L shrugged and made eye contact with her, as if the words he was about to say were really important.

She made a confused face, "Um, Onii-chan?" His face was getting a little closer to hers and he was leaning over the table

"Food first, crime later."

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! Please review and if you have some ideas on a story between these two then I would love to hear them! Again, thank you so much (It really means a lot XD) for reading! **

** Sayonara! (^_^)***


	4. Sleep

**Here is the next chapter of ****_Monsters Love Strawberries!_**** Oh and just to clear things up, I update randomly. :)**

* * *

**Sleep**

She yawned, the bright computer getting more blurry by the second and her body was slowly sliding off the plastic rolling chair.

"Onii-chan…" Her eyes were drooping and the couch was looking like a bed for a princess.

L moved his thumb away from his mouth and tore his gaze away from the screen to her.

She was swaying from side to side and her mouth was slightly open.

"Nani?" He studied her tired state and the little pandas on her pajamas.

She yawned again and rubbed her eyes, fighting to stay awake.

"I…" Her voice trailed off and she leaned to the side, resting her head on the edge of the chair. Her eyes closed and her rhythm of breathing changed.

He stared at her with wide eyes, his mind processing what to do. Gravity was slowly pulling her down and soon she was going to fall to the cold floor.

"Ah…" He planted both of his feet on the floor and stood up.

Her soft snores echoed through the silent room and his hands were on their way to shake her shoulders, but he decided against waking her up. Instead, he gently slid his arms under her and lifted her from the chair.

His eyes shifted to the couch just a few feet away and he grunted, tightening his hold on her and making her head rest on his shoulder.

He slowly made his way to the couch while carrying the little girl in his arms and placed pillow just before he rested her on it. His hands softly let go and soon he was standing over her, looking at the small, curled up form sleeping on the couch.

The light of the moon reflected off her closed eyes and he watched her. This little being of joy and excitement loving him, a person that doesn't even know how to love.

He sat down at the edge of the couch and gazed at the moon. He didn't deserve her, but yet she still stays with him, her smile following him wherever he went.

She shifted and he saw the corners of her mouth turn up.

"Goodnight, Onii-chan…" She whispered.

He looked at her, finally realizing that she was a light in his life. A light that will forever shine on and make him happy when times are unbelievably sad. If she was going to stay with him forever, then he would too.

"Goodnight."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Love you all and Sayonara! (^_^)***


	5. Thunderstorm

"_**Doko ni iru no?"- "Where are you?"**_

* * *

**Thunderstorm**

She wasn't afraid, she was just startled. She had only one fear, and that was being alone.

The clouds turning dark was so sudden, and the booming thunder made everyone except L, Light, and Watari jump.

"Oi!" Someone, probably Matsuda, yelled.

She was sitting on the floor, coloring, but the crash was so loud that it made her jump up on her feet.

"Onii-Chan?" There was another clap of thunder and the sound of heavy rainfall echoed through the building.

The lights on the ceiling and the computer screens flickered and then turned off, leaving them in complete darkness.

"Nani?" L removed his thumb out of his mouth and used his hearing to take note of everyone's breathing. Light-kun's was normal and Watari's was calm as usual. Everyone else's was okay except for one.

"_Doko ni iru no, Onii-Chan?!" _

She put her arms out in front of her and blindly walked a few steps forward. The darkness was overwhelming, and suddenly, she felt cold. Cold and alone.

"Onii-chan?!" Shivers were running up and down her spine. She was beginning to panic, her breathing was getting faster and her heart matched the rhythm of the beating rain.

L noticed the fear in her voice and quickly stood up. He had never heard her like that before.

"I'm here." He said.

"Onii-chan?" She was beginning to cry, but she held her tears back.

He followed her voice, listening to her sniffles and uneven breathing.

"Oni-"

Her hands felt something warm and hard, but soft at the same time. She realized it was his chest and quickly wrapped her arms around it. It was when her arms were around him, that she realized she had been holding her breath. Her throat let out a shaky, muffled sigh and hugged him.

He slightly bent over and put one arm around her shoulders and one around her back. Her head rested against his collarbone, her face buried in his long-sleeved shirt.

Thunder roared in the sky and she pressed her face in the white cotton. A flash of lightning made him see that she was shaking slightly and he held her tighter.

"I'm here."

In the midst of the thunder and rain, his voice was the loudest sound ringing in her ears.

_I'm here._

* * *

**A/N- **_I hope you enjoyed my story! I changed the format a little because the bold letters got a little overwhelming for me. I don't know. I'm like that. I get overwhelmed a lot. Anyways, I'm writing about 5 more chapters and I will try to update more often, :) Yay! Review and let me know what you think about this one, maybe give some ideas/prompts for a chapter I can write (I'll give you credit). THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading my story! I love you! XD_

_Sayonara! (^_^)*_


	6. Helicopters

_**Kirei-desu!- So pretty!**_

**First Flight and Bright Lights**

The blades of the helicopter sliced through the air, making the loudest sound she had ever heard.

"Onii-chan!" The little girl yelled.

He stood next to her. They were at the top of the headquarters getting ready to board the flying machine for a test run.

"Is it too loud?" He asked, making eye contact with her.

She nodded and he took her hand, leading her closer to the noise and the mechanical bird.

"Watari has earmuffs," He said.

Her face brightened and she smiled. "Soft earmuffs?"

L put his hands on her torso and lifted her up. "Yeah." He grunted.

As they entered the inside of the helicopter, Watari handed him two pairs of headphones. The old man was already in the cockpit and getting ready to fly.

"These earmuffs have microphones on them so you can hear me talk to you over the noise," He explained as he put them over her small head. They were too big, but the oversized pads covered her ears. "Try speaking now."

She turned to face him and he saw that her eyes were wide with excitement.

"Onii-chan, can we go sit next to Watari and see the city better!?"

He looked at her for a moment. Yes, you can see the city better if you were next to Watari because of the windows on the doors and the huge one in front, but there was only one seat left in the cockpit.

"I can sit on your lap!" She said, reading his mind. Both her hands were holding his, and she had a hopeful look in her face.

L glanced at Watari and the butler smiled cheerfully. "Of course you can sit here, little miss!"

…

He sat with his knees pulled up, but with his hands on her waist. She sat on his stomach with her hands rested on his knee caps. Her whole entire body was bouncing up and down, making it hard for him to breath.

"Watari are… we ready…to take off?" L said between small gasps.

The old man chuckled silently and nodded. He flipped a few switches on the controls and took hold of the wheel.

Suddenly, the helicopter lurched forward and L's grip tightened around her waist. For one moment, they were hovering over the landing pad, and then the next was that they were flying over the towering skyscrapers.

"Onii-chan, nii-chan! We're flying!"

Her hands shifted from his knees to the window. The view from below took her breath away.

Was the city always this pretty?

Lights, so many lights. Tiny lights, moving lights, sparkling lights. Lights, lights, lights! She suddenly wondered why Light-kun was named like that, but the thought soon flew out of her mind.

L turned his head and saw her reflection on the glass pane. His mouth turned up into a small smile when he saw her face in awe and wonder.

"Kirei-desu!_" _

He nodded. "Yeah."

She slowly spun around and faced him. "Onii-chan?" Her voice was oddly quiet.

He tilted his head. "Nani?" He stared at her and her eyes were glittering exactly like the lights below. Maybe it just the reflections on the window, or maybe it was just her.

When she smiled, he felt like the whole entire world stopped moving. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and when she said the one word, it felt like every single bad thing he has in his mind disappeared. It was as if all his bad thoughts were gone and all his problems were solved in that moment.

"_Aishiteru."_

He felt her arms hug his waist and her head resting on his collarbone. His hands wrapped around her back and both of them were looking out the window. Looking out at the skyscrapers, the sky, and the lights. The bright and shining lights that were just like the small body resting on him, her hair tickling his cheek.

Yes, he wanted her in his life….no, he _needed_ her. He needed her like he needed air to breathe. She was the only light in his life.

She was everything he needed.

_Thank you so much for reading. Review and let me know what you think, until then._

_Sayonara. (^_^)_


End file.
